gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Caribbean Doomsday
It Begins 'Twas a fine day in the Caribbean, all was well, my friends, Jim Darkburn, Isabella, Fitzwilliam and I were sitting in King's Arm at Tortuga, having a contest to see who could drink the most rum before passing out, and so far, Jim was winning, when "it" began. I was sitting at the table, participating in poker, and Fitz was trying to flex his muscles in front of Bella, but she was deeply involved with the drinking competition, until she finally gave up. However, Jim had watched her get up and slouch away as she walked to the table I was at, and continued drinking. Only did he stop when the bartender cut him off. Jim then lazily got up and started towards the table Bella, Fitz (who had sat down after many attempts to stop Jim from drinking), and I were all sitting at, when he passed out. We had all helped to get Jim up, when we heard an explosion outside. Fitz and Bella immediately dropped Jim, leaving me to carry him to the door. I was almost to the doorway, when Fitz and Bella had said in unison,"GET BACK INSIDE, NOW!" while looking through a crack in the wooden door. I heard screams and gunshots and many other sounds, but it all seemed to be muffled by what came next... A roar. Not just any roar, the very same roar my father heard before being sent to the very depths of Davy Jones' Locker. I then dropped Jim and ran to the door. I pushed it open and saw the very thing I feared would be there. The kraken that was once controlled by Davy Jones himself. I also noticed the skeleton army of Jolly Roger running about, not attacking the kraken, nor it attacking them, but it seemed they were working together. I watched in horror as I saw bombs in the air, guns being shot, swords slashing, pirates being devoured whole by the kraken, skeletons turning pirates into undead minions of Jolly, and I even saw a few EITC lords fighting. I was half-scared, half-angry when a figure appeared behind me, two figures actually. Fitz and I were the only ones to move. The pirates playing poker where either dead or a skeleton, and Bella was paralyzed from the fright. Also, of course, Jim was awoken by the sudden roar. When I turned all the way around, I was shocked to see what I did. Jolly Roger and Davy Jones standing side by side. Davy grabbed Jim and said,"You owe me time under the sails, Darkburn." "W-What h-happened to William T-Turner?" Stuttered a drunk Jim. Davy had an evil grin spread across his tentacle beard. "Let's just say he took a trip to the Locker, and only the ship returned" Davy said as he began to cackle maniacally. "And if yer wonderin' how my kraken came back, well I can thank Jolly here for that." Jolly then said "It was nothin' worth too much blubberin' over, but I came for a reason other than gloating with Davy in the death of the pirates. I've come to gain a worthy addition to me skeleton army." He pointed to me. "I've decided to give ye time to transform, so make do while it lasts. I'll be seeing ye soon, Son 'o' Sparrow." He used his large voodoo staff and pointed it towards my arm as he shot out a large green kind of liquid that covered my arm. My arm then seemed to absorb it like a sponge, and I rolled up my sleeve and looked at my arm. It was the arm of a skeleton. Fitz looked at it and gave out an utter cry. "Have a fun time enjoying the Caribbean Doomsday!" Jolly said. He then turned to a black fog while Davy, who was still holding Jim, reached into the smoke and got sucked in. The fog then flew away through the wall. Fitz and I were left in the bar, no one else but Bella scared from what just happened and the skeleton pirates, ready to attack, the bartender was their too, but out cold on the floor with a knife in his chest. So as far as I knew, Fitzwilliam, Bella, Jim, and I were the only pirates in the Caribbean to know what is truly going on, but I was wrong. Dead wrong. The Race Against Time Has Begun We stood there, shocked... We couldn't believe Davy returned. We all regained focus when the skeletons started yelling insults at us. We made quick work of them. I took another glance at my arm. It was a skeleton arm. I've seen skeleton body parts before, but never from this angle. Bella saw me looking at it. "Don't worry about it and you'll forget it's there" She said. Fitz, Bella, and I decided we should try to warn the other pirates, but when we got outside, we decided the ongoing battle on the shoreline would distract them from listening, So, we decided to consult the smartest man I know, my father, Jack Sparrow, however, when we got to the Faithful Bride, only Gibbs and some other pirates were there. Gibbs looked up. "I'm so sorry, Davy, their was nothing for us to do, Jolly had beaten us to him." Gibbs said in a sad and raspy voice. I already knew what he meant. Jolly had finally caught Jack. It truly was Doomsday. I was sad, but knew I had to try and do what I could. That was the main goal, until I ran into Molly O'Hara, my Ex-girlfriend, while about to set sail. She seemed in a rush. We asked her why she was rushing. She said it was too long of a story, but Fitzwilliam suddenly burst out and said," LOOK, IF YOU KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT JOLLY, OR DAVY, OR ANYTHING ELSE GOING ON RIGHT NOW, COME WITH US AND TELL US ON HE WAY!" So, that's what she did she told us the plan we already heard and she told us they had not only resurrected Davy, but they brought to life many dead EITC lords with Beckett's permission and they also found the rare Sword Of Triton after killing Barbossa and stealing the Queen Anne's Revenge. Molly then said she had assembled a small resistance against the team of enemies, whom she referred to as the Doomsday Destructive. I hardly notcied while I was sailing and listening to Molly that the skeleton curse had spread. I had earlier set the course for Isla Cangrejos, but I ended up docking at Kingshead because Molly said she kept the army of pirates there. We had arrived, and oddly enough no EITC guards were around. When we got to the blacksmith shop where the pirates were, they were still there, but by this time the skeleton curse had only not reached anywhere above my chest. We took fleets of Navy vessels that were docked at Kingshead to two different islands. Fitzwilliam and I were headed to Padres with half the pirates. Molly and Bella had the other half, as she sailed to Port Royal. My half marched straight through the Lava Gorge, and bared the treacherous trail of the Catacombs to Jolly's Lair, and we found exactly what we thought we would, About a million or so undead skeleton soldiers. So, the pirates then lunged straight at them. Fitzwilliam said he could hold down the fort and that I should go to Tortuga. So, first, I headed to Port Royal and Molly said she was winning against the resurrected EITC lords. I headed to Tortuga and found the Kraken along the shoreline like last time, except three things had changed. Their was only one buff, undead brute left, and Jolly and Davy were watching the fight as it happened. And, Lastly many pirates' bodies were sprawled out across the beach, either bloody, or a skeleton. I felt the curse extending to my neck. It was going to be a close fight.I remembered a technique to vanquish Jolly. "Stab his cards" I whispered silently to myself. I ran and jumped straight for Jolly, but the Kraken intervened. It grabbed me and lunged me into one of the remaining pirates. We ended up both on the ground. I got up and noticed that the pirate was my friend, Ned Whalebreaker. "David? You're still alive???" He said in a shocked voice. I nodded. "Not for long though" I said while pointing to my skeleton neck "Jolly got to you... Well, do you know how to cure it?" "No,do you?" "Nope" I frowned. I was basically turning into a skeleton with no way out. I looked at the remaining pirates fighting the Kraken, then at Jolly laughing and Davy yelling insults at them. "Well, at least I'm going out with a fight" I said to Ned. And thus began the final battle. The Final Battle Ned said,"I'll take care of the Kraken, you get Jolly Roger and Davy Jones." I didn't no what he meant by "take care of the Kraken" which worried me, but I knew what I had to do.The next few moments were a blur. My face was turning into a skeleton already, but I'd somehow managed to control it. All I knew was that I threw my sword at Davy's arm, which was holding the Sword of Triton, but once I picked it up, the blurriness engaged. The Sword lit up, and my anger took over. I jumped and stabbed Jolly in the skull. No effect. I threw the sword into Davy's heart. No effect. I saw Ned running towards the Kraken. He jumped into its mouth, sword in front of him. I couldn't manage any emotion except more anger. I then blacked out. When I woke up, Davy was dead, the Kraken was gone, some skeletons had disappeared, except for the brute one, and I had the sword in the same hand it was in before, but it was covered in blood. I looked at my empty hand. It was no longer skeleton. I was proud, but for some reason, still very angry. I decided I should take out the rest of the skeletons. The next event to happen would scar me for life. I took the brute skeleton first. I thought he looked a bit familiar,but I couldn't identify him. I sliced him in half twice as fast as I expected. Jolly said,"Stupid McMartin, ye just killed yer own friend and father!" I was wondering what he meant. "That was one skeleton fused with Jack Sparrow and your friend, Jim Darkburn!" Said Jolly. I uttered a tear. I'd just killed some of the only family I had left and one of my best friends too. I discarded my emotions for a minute to focus. I ran. I jumped. I stabbed the cards. I also reached into Jolly as he turned into black fog. As I flew over almost everything. I noticed something. Many islands were in bits. I didn't want to admit it, but I knew that was the work of the Kraken before it came to Tortuga. I then began fighting the black fog, trying to control it. I managed to land it on Port Royal, where Fitzwilliam, Bella, and Molly stood. The pirate army was walking away, towards either the dock or the Rowdy Rooster. As soon as the fog neared the ground, I remembered one thing about the Sword of Triton. It had control of Queen Anne's Revenge. That's when I had an idea. As I separated from Jolly, I quickly thrust the sword up in the air, and pointed it toward Jolly. The ship sped to the shore, while the ropes did exactly what I commanded. "How about..... Taking him to the locker?" I said, as the ropes took Jolly by the arms and legs and held him still. "David, the ship has to be manned to get to the locker." Bella said. "Exactly" I said, as I boarded the ship. I could see Jolly trying to turn to fog. "Nice try, but the ropes disable voodoo." I turned to my friends ashore. "Never shall we die" I said while saluting to them. "I may not return, but please, spread this story to the many generations to come. Let them know of the beautiful and encouraging Bella, the willing and caring Molly, the one who will do anything to protect his loved ones, Jim Darkburn, and lastly, the talented and brave Fitzwilliam,who will take good care of the Crimson Enchantress, I presume." I winked at Fitzwilliam. By this point, Bella was on the edge of sobbing. She looked me in the eyes. "Don't forget the amazing, brave, caring man willing to sacrifice anything, you, David." She said as she began to sob. I waved my friends goodbye. "Before I go, promise me you'll hold a funeral for my father and Jim." They exchanged stairs. "We promise" They spoke in unison. And those were the last words I'd ever hear my friends say, for a journey to the Locker is hard, but a journey back is even worse. Epilogue As the friends promised, they held a funeral service for Jack and Jim, and just every pirate of the seven seas showed up, but most came for Jack. Bella went on to live with Fitzwilliam, as the two friends fell in love, got married, and had two kids, whom they named David and Jim. Molly was devastated by the loss of David and ended up single for the rest of her life, but one question is left unanswered. Did David ever return from the trip to the Locker? Some believe he never even existed, and this story was all just a myth.Others believe he's either still in the Locker with Jolly, or has been transformed a skeleton after freeing Jolly whilst in the locker, but some believe he's among us all currently, just in a different way. Maybe he's a spirit, maybe he changed his identity, maybe he IS a skeleton, but he has returned to us. One thing is for sure, he was a hero on that day, and we hope we encounter another pirate like him in times like that day. THE END Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO